Leopold Peeters
|birth_place = Liège, Belgium |death_date = |death_place = |party = Reformist Movement (2018–present) Peeterist Champion's Party (2017–present) |otherparty = People's Party (2013–2015) Independent (2009–2018) N-VA (2012–2013) CD&V (Before 2009–2010) Open VLD (Before 2009) |spouse = |children = |residence = |website = }} | medals = }} Leopold Janssen Peeters, COL (born 29 December 1979) is a Belgian politician and former professional motocross racer, raced from 1996–2016 and 2018–2019, currently serving as a Senator of Belgium. He went currently undefeated without a loss. He raced from 1996 to 1998 again from 1999 to 2016 and again since 2018. As an Amateur, he won a Gold medal at the 1998 Grand Prix. Peeters was the 2003 MX2-GP World Champion. He repeated as MX1-GP world champion in 2007 although he did not win a single GP in that year.Steve Ramon career profile Peeters raced for the Teka Suzuki team managed by former world champion Eric Geboers and his brother Sylvain Geboers (both defeated), until an injury ended his GP career in 2011. He also won the Belgian national championship in 1999 (in the 125cc category), 2004 and 2006 (both in the MX1-GP category). As of March 2019, Peeters was ranked pound for pound, by the The Track and ONO. Beyond racing, Peeters has participated and officially announce his candancy for Belgian Senate, and run candidate for the People's Party for the 2014 election. On May 2010, Peeters was elected to the Chamber of Representatives in the 53th legislature from the Antwerp Province. On May 2014, he was elected to the Belgian Senate for the 54th legislature, and making the first motocross racer to elected to the office. In 2018, Peeters went independent after his released of the People's Party and joined the Reformist Movement in 2018, while he created his own party called the Peeterist Champion's Party (PCP) the pervious year in 2017. Peeters has been considered a top contender for Belgian federal election, 2019. Incumbent prime minster Charles Michel and King Philippe announced in December 2017 and December 2018 that he intends to make Peeters his successor.http://news.abs-cbn.com/news/12/18/17/Michel-wants-to-make-peeters-prime-minster Early life Leopold Janssen Peeters was born on 29 December 1979 in Liège, Belgium. He was the son of Karl John Peeters, the former German motocross rider and Johannah Meetes, an Belgian farmer and bartender. Amateur motocross career Peeters announced that he will racing during the 1994 Grand Prix Championship, at 17. His nickname during his amateur career is "The Eternal Leo", which took the name of his "Eternal Lighting" face and Leo, the next three name of his first name. During the 1994 Grand Prix, Peeters raced Denny Stephenson of Omaha, Nebraska, which Peeters defeated Stephenson in the third round and won the Gold medal after Peeters defeated Paul Jefferson of Michigan. At the 1995 Grand Prix Championship, Peeters defeated Zenon Lupinski of Poland in round one. At round two, Peeters defeated Blagun Zdravkov of Bulgaria. At round three, Peeters was defeated by Liam Mcdonald of England, which Peeters was knocked out of the race, and won the Bronze medal. But Mcdonald of England was arrested the follow day of the race, and Peeters was put back into the GP Championship. Peeters defeated various of racers including all over the round, including Blagun Zdravkov of Bulgaria in a re-match and new-comer Seth Kennedy of Canada. Peeters defeated Théo Peters of Brussles, Belgium to win the 1995 Grand Prix Junior Championship, and both Theo and Leopold both meet again as professionals seven years later on February 2, 2002. Professional motocross career – ) *Suzuki ( –present) }} |nickname = Peeterpold The Belgian Kaiser |birth_name = Leopold Janssen Peeters |birth_date = |birth_place= Liège, Belgium |height = 5 ft 7 in (1.70 m) |weight = 160 lb (73 kg) |nationality = Belgian |class = 125cc 150cc Super 250cc 250cc |status = Active |achievements = |statsport = MX |statseason = |statweek = |statlabel1 = Amateur record |statvalue1 = |statlabel2 = Pro record |statvalue2 = | statlabel3 = Wins by GP | statvalue3 = 39 | statlabel4 = | statvalue4 = | statlabel5 = | statvalue5 = | statlabel6 = | statvalue6 = | statlabel7 = | statvalue7 = | statlabel8 = | statvalue8 = }} Early career Peeters started in 1997 in the 125cc class, where he won the championship in 2003, after becoming vice-champion in 2001 and 2002. From 2004 he drives in the MX1 class. He was fourth in the final standings of the 2004 and 2005 championships and third in 2006. Peeters's first debut is against Joseph McJohn Jr. at the 1999 FIM Motocross Championship on September 21, 1999 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, where he defeated McJohn. Peeters went on to win from 2000 to 2007. 150cc In 2007 he won the championship after Stefan Everts won the championship six years in a row and ended it at the end of 2006. Ramon also won the Belgian 125cc championship in 1999 and 2000 and the Belgian MX1 championship in 2004, 2006, 2007 and 2008. In 2003 he won the Motocross of Nations with compatriots Stefan Everts and Joel Smets and in 2004 the title was won with Stefan Everts and Kevin Strijbos. Second return to 125cc In 2008, Ramon finished second in the championship after the Italian with Belgian roots David Philippaerts. During the championship of 2009 on the circuit of Valkenswaard Ramon broke a cervical vertebra so he could not race for two months. In July he drove another race for the Belgian championship for the first time after the accident. Return to 150cc On the "yellow" team Geboers Steve wins the third place, but in 2010 takes full advantage of injuries Joshua Coppins (long dominator of the championship) and team-mate Strijbos to win the second title career champion, without having won only one Grand Prix in the queen class. On July 30, 2011, during the qualifying of the Grand Prix of Limburg, to Lommel, he suffers a serious accident that in the first moments causes fear of paralysis. After the medical tests, we learn that Steve has suffered a contusion of the spinal column and that he will have to follow a long rehabilitation before resuming full physical functions.. X Games Peeters vs. Bernatowicz Peeters fought Władysław Bernatowicz (29–6–0; 15 GP Wins) who is a multiple athlete that includes Professional motocross and kickboxing, that fought on April 20, 2013 in Iguaçu National Park in Paraná, Brazil for an Bronze medal. Billed as "Rusty General", it could been Peeters' most difficult race with both races tied points into the second and later in the six round. In the seven round, it all-out war as both Peeters and Bernatowicz pressuring each other to get a win. At 1:30 minutes left, Peeters swap passed, pressuring Bernatowicz and led to his crashed. Peeters contunine to went on without a problem as he went as last lap, at the time Bernatowicz back on the back, with no hope, caused his mental breakdown. One innocent where during the last lap of the final round, Bernatowicz almost grabbed Peeters due to anger, with Peeters passed him. Peeters defeated Bernatowicz and won an bronze model, the official scoreboards is 60–58 (Peeters), 52–60 (Bernatowicz), and Judge Ricky Francis scored an tie, 60–60. After the race, Bernatowicz wants a re-match with Peeters, while the negotiations attempts were back and forth, Bernatowicz than fought an non-title race against Scotty Richards on August 2, 2013, which Bernatowicz won. Third return to 125cc Peeters vs. Bernatowicz II After Bernatowicz's victory over Scotty Richards, finally another negotiation on Augustus 20, and sent an re-match date on September 17, 2013, at the Circuit of the Americas in Austin, Texas. During the race and an re-match, Peeters dominates Bernatowicz in first to three rounds. Later in fourth to six rounds, both Peeters and Bernatowicz pressuring each other again, but Bernatowicz failed and was tricked by Peeters when they met in the corner and Peeters won round six round; now tie, 3–3. In the beginning of the seven and final round, Peeters and Bernatowicz surpassing each other while Peeters pressing him, making Bernatowicz crashed. The crowd cheers as Peeters won the final round, defeating Bernatowicz in an closed racing match, from 4–3. The scoreboards is again in to the first race, 60–58 (Peeters) and 52–53 (Bernatowicz) — making the points for 112 Peeters, and 111 for Bernatowicz. The re-match was billed as "The Race of the Century". First retirement Peeters vs. Meinrad At age of 37, Peeters announced that his last race match. Before he will or not retired undefeated, Peeters had little brawl against German Clément Marie Meinrad (31–11) resulting Peeters was injuried. But he already recovered before his last match and tell the world that he will pay for it. On January 21, 2016 at X-Games in Austin, Texas. Before the match, Peeters was stopped by his American friend Chris K. Ellison where they talk little bit. At his race match against Meinrad, Peeters defeated Meinrad. After his match, Peeters announced his retirement with undefeated record of 36–0. Comeback and second retirement Peeters vs. Smith Almost two years after his retirement, he announced to made a comeback to wanted to go to his 30th convective win, last time when his friend Danny W. Tucker surpassed Peeters to reach his 30th win. His comeback was announced during the undercard of the Tucker-Auguste racing match on 21 May 2018. While questioning about the possible racing match against Tucker; which Peeters was worked at his motocross raceway at Danny's homestate of Arkansas. Peeters explains, "Well I been friends with The Raptor Tucker and it will be amazing, but that's his decision not me. Besides, this match which I'm undercarding at my friend's racing match will be my last win a win of a comeback." On May 14th, it announced that he will race against Charles Smith (28–4–3; 21 GP Wins). On May 21st, Peeters defeated Smith. Official scoreboards reads 50–32, 50–30, and 50–32 all favoring of Peeters. After his racing match, Peeters announced his retirement for the final time with his 37th consecutive victory. Second comeback Peeters vs. McJohn Jr. On early September 2018, the rumors that during the interview, Peeters is confirming to making his comeback after five-months retirement. Another rumor was that Peeters will making his comeback by signing a 5-races deal contract with possibility ended in 2019 (with possible that both Tucker and Peeters retired the same year), which he can make about thirty-five races with no loss. Racer X announced that Peeters agreed to race "Mother" George Hamilton Jr. on October 28, 2018, at the Glen Helen Raceway, in San Bernardino, California and thus McJohn Jr will defending his Grand Prix Junior Championship — which Peeters agrees. In front of 150,000 people, Peeters defeated Hamilton and won the Grand Prix Junior Championship and retaining the IMC champion titles. Peeters vs. Ryan Peeters fought James Ryan (47–4–1; 41 GP Wins) on November 12, 2018 at the Tucker Raceway in Springdale, Arkansas. Peeters announced to be defended his Grand Prix Junior Championship and the IMC champion titles. In front of 150,000 at the raceway, Peeters dominates and defeated Ryan (which is Ryan's second consecutive loss after losing to Charles Kennedy). With Peeters dominance with rounds 1 to 6, Ryan's with much about losing but keeps passivate. But with Peeters' only crash with round 4, with makes Ryan an upper hand for a 50 to 52 seconds. After defeating Ryan, Peeters improved his record of 39 wins with no losses, 39–0; and have pursed of $500,000 and while Williams have $240,000. The official scoreboards reads 60–32 (Peeters), 60–24 (Peeters) and Judge John DeFrancis tied it of 60–60. 250cc Peeters vs. Suzuki Tucker Raceway announced that Peeters will race during the main card of the Tucker-Paul racing match on January 4th, 2019 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. On November 8, 2018, the FIM announced that he agreed to race against undefeated Japanese motocross racer Yuta Suzuki for the regular 150cc One-on-One 150cc championship title; and the race the main card for the Tucker-Paul match is declined and pushed to day earlier on January 3rd. On December 6, 2018, Peeters' team manager, Carl Franz stated that Peeters will be into 3-round exhibition racing match, before the January 2019 racing match. Two days later, it announced that the exhibition race took place on Christmas eve, December 24 at the Tucker Raceway in Springdale, Arkansas. At the Christmas event, Peeters fought and defeated Chuck Roberts, which he dominated the race as well. At the event, Peeters defeated Suzuki in the sixth round. In front of 14,623, far short of a sell-out, Peeters defeated Suzuki in the sixth round by Grand Prix. Throughout the race, Peeters outraced Suzuki in all six rounds, even though that his friend, Tucker's last professional race — he shows his friend graduate. Peeters vs. Zuma When the Winter X Games XXIII announced it opponents, Peeters announced that he will won another gold medal. It also the event is at the Buttermilk Mountain in Aspen, Colorado. The Tucker Raceway announced that Peeters will expected to raced Kungawo Zuma (46–10–3; 21 GP). The race is billed as Another Gold Medal, Peeters is said conference a day before the race, he is going to have another medal for X Games. At the event, Peeters defeated Zuma by captured the Gold medal. The official scoreboard is 60–52, 60–59, 60–50, all favorite to Peeters. Peeters vs. Suzuki II According to Peeters on January 21, before he defeated Zuma, a race with Suzuki the fall was still a priority. During a conference call, he stated it was the 'biggest race in the world' and beneficial for all parties involved. Although Peeters stated the rematch had a 10% chance of happening, Eric Gomez and Tom Loeffler agreed to meet and start negotiating after after the race. One of the main issues preventing the rematch to take place was the purse split. Suzuki wanted 65-35 in his favour, the same terms Peeters agreed to initially, however Peeters wanted a straight 50-50 split. On January 27, the race was announced and was billed as "Here We Go Again". And the race is on February 2, 2019, at the Saitama Super Arena for the OnO (regular) championship and (Junior) Grand Prix titles. In front of a sell out crowd of 21,965, Peeters defeated Suzuki by retaining his titles by split Grand Prix. During the first race, Peeters keep his cool and dominated the rounds but in round four and five, Peeters got caught by Suzski and ended him crash, luckly he got up uninjured, catching up and past him. Peeters vs. Banks On February 3, 2019, after a day after Peeters defeated Suszki in a rematch. Peeters accepted a racing match against David Banks on February 15, 2019 at the Glen Helen Raceway, in San Bernardino, California. Peeters announced he will defending the OnO (regular) championship and (Junior) Grand Prix titles. Super 250cc and third retirement Peeters vs. Paul After Henry Paul signed with 250cc class on October 2018, On February 5, 2019, it has been reports have circulated that Peeters is the front-runner to raced Paul in March 2019. On October 18, 2018, Peeters confirmed that the deal was almost complete. On February 5, 2019, a press conference was held in New York City to confirm the fight between Paul and Peeters on March 3, 2019, for the the OnO (regular), (Junior) Grand Prix, 150cc (Super) OnO and Light 250cc lineal titles. The fight took place at the Fox Raceway in Pala, California and was distributed by Showtime PPV. A week before the race, Peeters and Paul hold a press conference on February 25, 2019. In front of 12,500 sell out people, Peeters defeated Paul by split decision. This is the first decision victory since he defeated Kungawo Zuma on January 2019. Between rounds, both Peeters and Paul most pressured on each other, making both racers difficult to race and even toughest racers. In rounds one to three, both of the races pressuring on each other, making that the beginning of the supperrace. Peeters and Paul said that, 'it was one of most toughest opponent and race of their life time'. At the closing rounds, Peeters managed to made Paul crash, and it was succeeded doing so. In the final round of seven, Peeters made a 3-lap comeback while Paul managed to get a lead for 3-lap. After the race, both of the racers shake hands, this is the also the Leopold's hand shake first respect since 2012, and Paul's second since he fought and raced Danny W. Tucker on January 4. It's possible to have an re-match between the two. Peeters vs. Paul II Couple days after the race, an possible re-match is at stake. On March 8, 2019, Paul confirmed that the re-match against Peeters had confirmed for March 18, at the King Baudouin Stadium, in Brussels, Belgium, this will be the first time that Peeters' race in his home country, dated by since Peeters' debut by he defeated Sébastien Tortelli on October 5, 1996, at the Palais 12 in Brussles. The following day, it was rumors that Peeters' concerting to retire for good as he work on his 2019 re-election as Senator that may happen in May. On March 14, 2019, Peeters will defend his the OnO (regular), (Junior) Grand Prix, 150cc (Super) OnO and Light 250cc lineal titles. In front of a crowd of 64,200 people, making the new record attendance since the Anderlecht-Dundee on 6 March 1963. Peeters defeated Paul in the re-match by split decision with scores of 51–42, 59–51 and 60–59 by retaining his 150cc (Super) OnO, GP Junior and the IMC titles. Peeters dominated Paul in the opening rounds one to four, making Paul crash on round two, and again on round three and six. After the race, Peeters said, "Well that was a race, and I give Henry Paul the amount of respect from me, because after the first one, both Paul and I wanted a re-match … I'm thinking taking a break of racing, or you considered my third retirement to focus on my Senator re-election in May." The Racer X statics manage to all scores to Peeters, which Paul landing more speed 70.4 mph then Peeters' of 69.1 mph. On March 19, 2019, Peeters vacated the 150cc (Super) ONO, (regular and Junior) Grand Prix and the Light 250cc lineal titles. Farewell Tour Peeters vs. Suzuki III It had been reported that Peeters will come back for the final time, before or after sometime before/after the 2019 re-election. For the interview on March 23, 2019 of the Racer he told, "Being at 39, it's not easy but im kinda want to do at least one last race before I retire from motocross racing." On March 28, reports that Peeters may have the trilogy race match against Yuta Suzuki, and therefore, he come out of a retirement that he's ready for a "Farewell Tour". Peeters then confirmed in morning hours of April 3, that he will do two racing matches,Peeters Comeback for two final races for his "Farewell Tour" one for April and last race for June or July. which will took place on April 25, 2019, at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California."Peeters confirmed two final races, Peeters vs. Suzuki trilogy" Racer X. Received on April 2, 2019."Peeters vs. Suzuki III confirmed for April 25" Racer X. Received on April 2, 2019. Political career 2014 Belgian election Before getting announced his run, Peeters had been part of various political parties and by mostly as a Independent. On February 20, 2014, Peeters officially announced that he would be running for a seat in the Belgian Belgian Senate in the May 2014 federal election. He would run as the candidate of the People's Party faction, under Mischaël Modrikamen, but three days later Peeters confirming run as the candidate of the Reformist Movement faction, under Olivier Chastel, that had affiliated with the government of Charles Michel, the Prime Minster of Belgium. Peeters won the election on May 25th, and becoming the first professional motocross racer to elected the Senate. 2019 Belgian election Peeters who had been had created his own party, called the Peeterist Champion's Party (PCP; or commonly known as Peeterist), and was alliances with the Prime Minister Charles Michel. Rather being friends with Philippe, King of the Beligans, the King announced that Peeters may or wanted him to be rather Belgian Prime Minister or Flemish minster for the upcoming federal election on May 26, and if Peeters get elected as Prime Minster of Beligum, he still hold of his senatorship, which expires in 2024. On March 7, 2019, Peeters announced his re-run, if re-elected, Peeters is considering a top contender for Prime ministership, at aged 39. Life after Motocross Movie appearances ''The Super Race After his first and second retirement, Peeters was selected as trainer to the Seven MX Brand (created by James Stewart Jr.) and was training Danny W. Tucker and become very good friends. Peeters is set to appear into an upcoming fiction racing motocross match, ''The Super Race between himself and Danny Tucker on January 20, 2019. Exhibition racing Peeters vs. Ford On March 2, 2019, it was announced that Peeters was expected to face his friend retired undefeated 6-time Motocross World champion Danny W. Ford at 2019 FIM Motocross Championship on April 7, 2019. The supposed rules for this bout were not determined. However, on 4 March, Tucker stated that the race had been announced in error due to a misunderstanding (claiming that he had never even heard of Peeters until the press conference), and that he had been booked for an exhibition fight for "a small group of wealthy spectators" that was not meant to be televised. On March 20, 2019 during another press conference, he was confronted by Tucker and announced that the race is back on. It will be a 3-round exhibition racing match. However, a week later on March 27, Tucker was reporting that he is 'ill and not feeling so well' which possibility that the exhibition race may be canceled. Legacy Leopold Peeters was an icon of both Belgian and American countries. Personal life Professional motocross record } | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- --> |47 | | |style="text-align:left;"| Yuta Suzuki | |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |46 | Win |46–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Henry Paul |18 Mar 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels, Belgium |style="text-align:left;"| |- |45 | Win |45–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Henry Paul |3 Mar 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|FOX Raceway, Pala, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |44 | Win |44–0 |style="text-align:left;"| David Banks |15 Feb 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |43 | Win |43–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Yuta Suzuki |2 Feb 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|Saitama Super Arena, Saitama, Japan |style="text-align:left;"| |- |42 | Win |42–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Kungawo Zuma |25 Jan 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|Aspen Motorsports Park, Aspen, Colorado |style="text-align:left;"| |- |41 | Win |41–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Yuta Suzuki |3 Jan 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |40 | Win |40–0 |style="text-align:left;"| James Ryan |12 Nov 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Tucker Raceway, Springdale, Arkansas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |39 | Win |39–0 |style="text-align:left;"| George Hamilton Jr. |28 Oct 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |38 | Win |38–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Charles Smith |21 May 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Racing Xevous, Paterson, New Jersey |style="text-align:left;"| |- |37 | Win |37–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Clément Marie Meinrad |2 Jun 2016 |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |36 | Win |36–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Władysław Bernatowicz |17 Sept 2013 |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |35 | Win |35–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Władysław Bernatowicz |20 Apr 2013 |style="text-align:left;"|Iguaçu National Park, Paraná, Brazil |style="text-align:left;"| |- |34 | Win |34–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Takamaru Katsuyoshi |14 Jan 2013 |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |33 | Win |33–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Franklin Edwards |28 Jun 2012 |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |32 | Win |32–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Johnny West |9 Apr 2012 |style="text-align:left;"|Eurocircuit Valkenswaard, Valkenswaard, Netherlands |style="text-align:left;"| |- |31 | Win |31–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Danny Jefferson |9 Apr 2011 |style="text-align:left;"|Mantova, Lombardia |style="text-align:left;"| |- |30 | Win |30–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Julien Bill |29 Jan 2011 |style="text-align:left;"|GEICO Music Stage, Aspen, Colorado |style="text-align:left;"| |- |29 | Win |29–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Michael Sleeter |19 May 2010 |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |28 | Win |28–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Nigel Vermote |28 Aug 2009 |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |27 | Win |27–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Davy Van Der Straeten |2 Mar 2009 |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |26 | Win |26–0 |style="text-align:left;"| John Cornelis |12 Oct 2008 |style="text-align:left;"|Vanderbilt Stadium, Nashville, Tennessee |style="text-align:left;"| |- |25 | Win |25–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Joseph De Smedt | |style="text-align:left;"|Crowley's Ridge Raceway, Paragould, Arkansas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |24 | Win |24–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Floyd McJoy Jr. |5 May 2007 |style="text-align:left;"|Vanderbilt Stadium, Nashville, Tennessee |style="text-align:left;"| |- |23 | Win |23–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Kevin Robinson | |style="text-align:left;"|Long Beach Marine Stadium, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |22 | Win |22–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Gino De Vleeschauwer | |style="text-align:left;"|Fordahl Motor Sport, Seattle, Washington |style="text-align:left;"| |- |21 | Win |21–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Nicky Pelleriaux | |style="text-align:left;"|Long Beach Marine Stadium, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |20 | Win |20–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Nicky Pelleriaux | |style="text-align:left;"|Pearcedale, Victoria, Australia |style="text-align:left;"| |- |19 | Win |19–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Agustín Noboa | |style="text-align:left;"|Dublin Gap, Dublin, Ireland |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Win |18–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Jean-Guy Jacquet | |style="text-align:left;"|Crossdromo Internacional de Agueda, Águeda, Portugal |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |17–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Gustavo Palacio | |style="text-align:left;"|Fordahl Motor Sport, Seattle, Washington |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |16–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Leonardo Covarrubias | |style="text-align:left;"|Fordahl Motor Sport, Seattle, Washington |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |15–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Melvin Ramaut | |style="text-align:left;"|U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, Minnesota |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |14–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Théo Peters | |style="text-align:left;"|U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, Minnesota |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |13–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Logan Ramaut | |style="text-align:left;"|U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, Minnesota |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |12–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Pieter-Jan Beyls | |style="text-align:left;"|U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, Minnesota |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |11–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Ashley Turner | |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Win |10–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Carl Jay Robinson | |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |9–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Charles Mosley | |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |8–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Joseph McJohn Jr. | |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |7–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Mathieu Bonhomme | |style="text-align:left;"|Aspen Motorsports Park, Aspen, Colorado |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |6–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Román Alemán | |style="text-align:left;"|Aspen Motorsports Park, Aspen, Colorado |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| George Hardy | |style="text-align:left;"|Aspen Motorsports Park, Aspen, Colorado |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Seth Paul Gaverni | |style="text-align:left;"|T-Mobile Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Shane Soto | |style="text-align:left;"|T-Mobile Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Antonio López | |style="text-align:left;"|T-Mobile Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Sébastien Tortelli | |style="text-align:left;"|Palais 12, Brussels, Belgium |style="text-align:left;"| |} Pay-per-view bouts Records and awards X Games record Career * World Champion in 2003 in 125 cc on KTM 125 SX * 4 victories in Grand Prix (in 125 cm³) * Motocross Nations 2003 on KTM with Stefan Everts and Joel Smets * Belgian Champion inter 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010 * MX1 Motocross World Champion 2007 on a Suzuki Factory * Winner of the Enduropale of Le Touquet 2011 References External links